A Date with Deku
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: It's a date. Those are the words Izuku never believed he'd ever say. However, both he and his closest friend are clueless when it comes to dating, and now are both in for a very difficult time. How will Izuku and Ochako be able to go through with their date without things getting weird?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another MHA fic for you. I've thought about doing this one for a while.

Izuku and Ochako have a date coming up, but there's a small problem. Izuku doesn't know the first thing about girls, and Ochako doesn't know the first thing about dating. How can these two get past this and make the date a success? That's where a few others from Class 1-A decide to lend our struggling lovebirds a helping hand. Izuku may even have more problems to deal with than landing his first date. Also, expect interaction among the other characters.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. She didn't know what would happen or how he'd respond. Without hesitation, Ochako Uraraka rushed to the classroom.

"Need to hurry." Uraraka sprinted ahead. She knew today was supposed to be important. _'This time, I'm going to talk to him.'_

Just then, Izuku stood there seeing someone running up. Trying to see who it was, he panicked.

"Uraraka? Wha-"

Without realizing it, Ochako bumped into him and used her Quirk to make Izuku float in midair.

Izuku seemed frantic at first. "Uh, think you can you get me down?"

"Oh, gosh. Sorry about that, Deku. I was hoping to see you, but not like this." she nervously laughed.

"This feels kind of familiar, doesn't it? I thought you wouldn't mind me trying to slow you down."

"This is familiar, seeing as how I'm the one who said I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you when you tripped that one time."

Both couldn't help but laugh. The day went by pretty mundane, but when it came time for Class 1-A to go all-out on the track, those with greater muscle than the others were still in it. Since Kirishima seemed to be taking a few hits, his hardening Quirk greatly reduced any damage dealt to him. Ojiro's use of his tail was able to give him the lead a few times. Sato, Midoriya and Shoji whose extra arms definitely came in handy for the course this time, didn't rely on their Quirks, but their own muscles to push through.

Midoriya knew he wasn't the biggest or the strongest, but could hold his own very well. What would happen next would make him feel like he was strong enough to handle anything. Since no one finished the course in the allotted time, that left a cause for concern with not only Aizawa, but the students, too.

As classes wrapped up, Aoyama, Mineta, Ojiro, Shoji and Midoriya were trailing the halls. It was then a few of the guys got an idea. A real display of strength, one that would determine the strongest in the class. The multi-armed and tailed fighters decided there should be some kind of competition.

"I've got it. How about a free for all or even a small tourney between the strongest boys in the class?" Ojiro suggested.

"Not bad. But how many of us are going to be in it?" Mezo asked.

"Yeah, there are some of us that are insanely strong. Shoji, you crushed the grip strength test on the first day no problem, but I couldn't even throw a ball without breaking my finger." said Izuku.

"Look at it this way, Midoriya. You're the survivor in the class. You've come back from situations that none of us could even imagine." The multi armed hero said in his defense.

"Yeah, the USJ Invasion, the Sports Festival, the midterm against All Might, summer training, now switching up your fighting style. You're definitely stronger than us. And that's why we want you to spar with us. People all over town considered your match in the top 8 to be a major highlight; the most talked about and most streamed match of the event online." said Ojiro.

"Yeah, but every time I used my power, it always backfired. I just end up hurting myself in the end. When I rescued Uraraka during the entry test, when I finally stood up to Kacchan, the fight against Todoroki, the list goes on. The main reason I now utilize my Quirk in my legs is because my arms took too much backlash. The doctors said if I overdo it, I'll completely lose the use of my arms." Reminiscing his trials left him almost uneasy.

"But now you've got a fresh resolve and a killer new costume! We've all seen it." Mineta called out.

"Not to mention you've also had some impressive strides." Izuku felt more confident in his abilities. "Okay, if you insist, I'm in. How many of us are doing this again?

"Basically you, Sato, Ojiro, Kirishima and Shoji as far as we know. You seem to be the strongest physically." Aoyama suggested.

"Yeah, Bakugo only won Sports Day because Midoriya and Iida overworked Todoroki, so let's not add either of them. Not to mention first thing he'd do is slam Midoriya's face in." Minoru added nervously.

"I'm standing right here, Mineta..." Deku said in a slump knowing he had a point. The shortest one of them quickly noticed.

"We'll see if we can get the others to agree." The tailed martial artist seemed to be looking forward to it.

Izuku was at a standstill. "Look there. Isn't that Uraraka?" He couldn't help but stare, knowing how important she was to him.

"Come on, just keep looking. He has to still be here." She felt like giving up right there. After searching every hall, she didn't realize she'd be in for a surprise.

"She's looking for someone? And why do I feel like only I could hear her? She looks so distressed, though. Maybe I should..." Deku made sure no one could hear him upon his observation as he quietly spoke. People knew he rambled incoherently, but as he spoke, he wanted to be more cautious.

"It's all right, go to her, Midoriya. Shoji, Iida and I saw the way you saved her from that giant robot, now go rescue her again." Yuuga encouraged him. Somehow, he always knew there was real chemistry between them.

"Here goes. I'll meet you guys back at the dorms." He felt his nerves returning, but still pressed on.

The zero gravity girl couldn't help but gaze at who was slowly walking towards her. _'Wait. Isn't that Deku?'_

Izuku stopped. "Something wrong, Uraraka?"

"Oh, uh… I was just walking back to the classroom since I forgot something." sounding as nervous as he does normally.

"I'll walk back with you." he smiled.

They made it back to Class 1-A. They had talked about a few random things. Once Ochako found what she had gone back for, she turned around nervously toward the always shy Deku.

"Say, Deku. You're not busy, are you?" Her hands slightly fidgeted.

"Not too busy. You wanted to do something?" the shy one asked.

"Sure, but I want it to be just us. Maybe someplace nice so we can talk."

 _'Holy whoa, is she actually asking me out on a date?'_ "Like a… Like a-" He felt like he was overheated.

"I-If it's okay." Ochako hesitated.

"Sure it's okay."

"Then I'll let you know when we can plan our day together."

"It's a date." He simply just blurted the words he thought he'd be the last person to say, only to feel the butterflies flapping uncontrollably.

 _'Wow, I have a date with…? He must really like me!'_ The redness in her face also increased. She didn't expect any part of what happened. "Thanks, Deku." Without a word, she scurried off. And Deku could feel his heart rate not getting any slower.

Well, that's the first chapter. I've already started writing the next one. Here's a quick question for you. About the face off between the boys, do you want the five to fight all at once or the winner among the four gets to challenge Izuku? Also, I am aware I made both unaware of what to do on a date, so I will have a few other classmates willing to help them out. Let's see if you can guess who I'm thinking of using in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

And if you read the first chapter, yes, holy whoa is a reference from episode 3 of the dub. "Holy whoa, I just talked to a girl!" is probably one of Izuku's best lines. The shout he did after that was so funny in both versions. I feel like this is going to be great. For now, let's get back into it.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. Not once did he ever expect what would happen to him. Izuku waited by the Class 1-A door, trying to make heads or tails of what happened.

 _'Something wrong, Uraraka?'_

 _'Oh, uh... I was just walking back to the classroom since I forgot something.'_

 _'I'll walk with you.'_

 _'Say, Deku. You're not busy, are you?'_

 _'Not too busy. You wanted to do something?'_

 _'Sure, but I want it to be just us.'_

 _'Like a… Like a-'_

 _'If it's okay.'_

 _'Sure it's okay.'_

 _'Then I'll let you know when we can plan our day together.'_

 _'It's a date.'_

 _'Thanks, Deku.'_

Head down, and still racking his mind, he was perked up by Eijiro Kirishima.

"Hey, Midoriya. You nervous about the big showdown already?" he asked.

"Wow, I'm losing track of things. When is it again?" Izuku slumped.

"Not for a while. We still need to make sure everyone's ready first. It's kind of exciting, probably the five physically strongest guys in our class. And the winner among us gets a free swing at you." The redhead sounded excited.

Midoriya seemed puzzled. "Why am I considered one of the strongest again?"

"Cuz you threw a softball with just one finger, survived a thrashing from Bakugo, saved All Might, not to mention you both have similar Quirks according to Tsu, and you held your own better than anyone expected against Todoroki at the Sports Festival. People everywhere say that was the highlight of the whole thing! So it has to be me, Ojiro, Sato, and Shoji getting ready for a shot against that guy; the guy who doesn't let anything or anyone slow him down. The one everyone talks about."

"Makes sense seeing as how the others have some real muscle, but your I'm not sure that as impressive as your hardening Quirk is, that it counts as muscle."

"Ha. Don't worry about it, I want to see how I fare against you instead of the others."

"Why me?" Izuku couldn't fathom everyone's reasons.

"Just something about you, that fighting spirit everyone wants to see. But I have to say, I'm not seeing it here, Midoriya. What's got you so down?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

"It's Uraraka." His eyes suddenly drooped down.

"Did she say something?" The redhead seemed concerned.

"Nothing bad, but she asked if I was busy."

"Not surprised since she hangs out with you and Iida more than anyone." Eijiro sounded casual.

"Not like this. I... may have... said something and turned it into a date." Izuku felt the heat slowly returning until...

"A date? That's cause for celebration, not a time for feeling down. You gotta pretty feel manly after something like this happens!"

"It's my first date, Kirishima." he reminded himself.

"As in…? Great! I can make sure you're ready. I'll go see if I can round up some of the guys."

Just then, someone turned the corner.

"Midoriya. Do you have a minute?" It was Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Uh, sure, Tokoyami. What about?"

"Not here, away from prying eyes." the bird hybrid looked around.

"Seems you got your hands tied. I'll meet both of ya back with the others." The redhead went on ahead.

"Listen, I heard about your little predicament."

"You mean about that mini tournament…?" Deku perked back up.

"The fight to see who you'll be up against, yes. I've decided to enter too. As someone who made Top 4 in the Sports Festival, I want to tell you something All Might told me. When I was awarded third place at the ceremony, he said relying solely on one's Quirk won't help against unfavorable match ups, and in training one's strength and potential, their chances will increase in their favor." The avian hero sounded more inspired.

"That's some deep stuff. It does sound like something All Might would say. But still, Tokoyami, why enter at all?"

"Because of you, Midoriya. I want to see the newfound strength of the man who brought out the best and fullest in Todoroki that day. Do you remember what happened that night in the Forest of Magic Beasts? Even though I brought down Moonfish, I lost control of Dark Shadow and did a number on you and Shoji." Tokoyami felt guilty at first.

"I know what it's like to go all out with a powerful Quirk, believe me. The reason I changed my fighting style was a lot to take in. The same night we were all in the forest and I was face to face with Muscular, I just wanted to protect Kouta. I too went all out overextending my Quirk's power. And I ended up paying the price. After everyone left the hospital room the next night, the doctor told me some life changing news. My bones and muscles were messed up, sort of like when I fought Todoroki, but my ligaments were severe." Deku felt down about his own shortcomings.

"I knew your arms were in rough shape, but what was the worst of it?"

"Without rehab, if I use my Quirk the same way, then after a few more times, I'll completely lose the function in my arms. Which brings us to when we started coming up with our special moves. I struggled to come up with how to cope with my current situation at the time. It took me a while, but I figured it out. If your arms don't work, use you legs."

"Ah. Smart thinking. The leg muscles are about three times stronger than those in one's arms. That way if your Quirk goes into your legs, they won't receive as much damage."

"Now you're getting it, but with or without my new costume, I would like to use my arms for defense." he was honest about his choices.

"Then I'll resume training to get ready for the tournament. And I expect you'll do the same?" Tokoyami asked.

"I'll do what I can to prepare myself. The name 'Deku' now means, 'I can do it', after all." Deku's signature smirk finally came out.

 **Meanwhile…**

Tsuyu Asui, or just Tsu, was walking by when she noticed her zero gravity classmate. She decided to walk up to her.

"Something bothering you, Uraraka?" she asked.

"Tsu, I didn't realize you were there. No, I'm just thinking about Deku again. I wanted to hang out with him, and now I have a date with him." Ochako hadn't quite recovered from her encounter with Izuku.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Just tell me how it all happened." Tsu wanted to see what she could do.

"I was wandering through the halls and Deku shows up out of nowhere, so we walk together back to the classroom and started talking. Then, I asked if he was busy and that's around the time it happened. Since we hang out all the time, I thought it would be a regular thing, but when I heard him say the word 'date', I just felt nervous."

"Hope you don't mind, but I heard it all." A not so mysterious voice rang out.

"Who was that?" Asui turned around.

The brunette noticed instantly. "That voice. Hagakure?"

"Correct, Uraraka." said the invisible girl. "It's great you'll be the first official pair in the freshman year. Kya! I'm so happy for the two of you!" She couldn't be still.

"You mean official as in…?" Ochako felt another sudden surge of heat.

"Didn't Ashido say you spend a lot of time with Midoriya and Iida? If you ask me, you and Midoriya seem to be the better match."

"Say, Tooru, isn't there someone you're interested in? Sounds like your excited about this." said the frog girl.

"Maybe. There's someone in our class I've had an invisible eye on." said Hagakure.

"Huh, that makes sense."

"The only problem is I've never had a date, and I don't think Deku has either." Uraraka seemed rather uneasy.

"Let's ask the others once we get back. Maybe Ashido can help." Hagakure suggested.

 **Later…**

Most of the boys from Class 1-A gathered in Heights Alliance. Izuku had caught up again with Eijiro.

"Something I forgot to say, Kirishima. Let's not tell the others about my date and let's just focus on the tournament."

"No prob, super. I agree." he grinned.

"Also, have you heard? Tokoyami wants to enter, too."

The news shocked the hardening redhead. "Can't believe Tokoyami is interested in fighting. So that's what he wanted to say?"

"Yeah, And it's because of me."

"Makes sense. A lot of people have taken an interested in you."

The two made their way through the double doors.

"I still think we have the girls in cheerleader getups just like in the Sports Festival!" Mineta shouted.

"Come on, dude. It's not even gonna be that big of an event." said Kaminari. Just then...

"I… am here!" Completely red and looking down at the floor for realizing he sounded like All Might and used his catchphrase.

Everyone was fixated on the star of the class; Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Yuuga Aoyama, Minoru Mineta, Mashirao Ojiro and Denki Kaminari all knew he was going to be the one to beat. Izuku couldn't help but feel pressured to say something. He was clearly flustered.

"Hey, glad you could show up, Midoriya." Sato noticed him with Kirishima.

"Well, we're all are. Why don't we go over who's fighting?" Aoyama advised.

"Good idea." Midoriya regained his composure.

"Now, remind me again who's fighting in this thing?" the shortest of the boys asked.

"Me, Ojiro, Sato, Shoji, and from what I understand, Tokoyami." said Eijiro.

"Really? Tokoyami?" Mezo was greatly surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he told me." said Izuku.

"Who else can we get _if_ anyone else?" Kaminari asked.

"Let's think for a minute." Sato suggested.

While the boys were working on the roster for the tournament, the girls of Class 1-A gathered for a completely different reason. Ochako had told Tooru and Tsuyu about how she landed her first date, and it was with Deku. The secondary class rep, Momo Yaoyorozu was the first to say something.

"I'm very surprised. I knew you two worked well together, like in the first Battle Trial, but this doesn't sound like something Midoriya would be capable of." The classy girl was quite surprised by the current situation.

"All that matters is I freaking called it! I knew it was either Midoriya or Iida she liked." Mina cheered.

"Like I told her, you were right. She's a better match with Midoriya." Tooru said.

The conflicted brunette tried to keep herself from floating and spinning around with her Quirk like last time.

"You're positive Midoriya asked you out?" Jiro seemed perplexed.

"No, _I'm_ the one who asked him to hang out, and for some reason he says 'It's a date'. The thing is... he looked as nervous as I did."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow after class. I'm going to make this happen!" the pink girl spoke up.

"Then what do I do? I told him we'd go over what we're doing on the date." Uraraka hesitated.

"If it's not going to be for a while, I think you'll be fine. Besides, you told us you have no experience, so maybe one of us can help with that." said Tsu.

"I'll help Uraraka if Ashido agrees to help out Midoriya." Hagakure suggested.

"This is his first date, too? All right, I'll do it!" Mina could barely contain her excitement.

All Ochako could think of was all the times they were there for each other. As her mind flooded, she felt relaxed rather than nervous. Maybe this was a sign that she was more comfortable with him. All that was left was the bundle of nerves that was Izuku.

That took longer than I thought. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, and the big fight will be at the end, after the date. Also, should I throw in a few boys from class 2-A into the bracket or keep it within 1-A? As for Ochako and Izuku, I have in mind one boy and one girl helping out both of them. Mina will aid Izuku as Tooru will help Ochako get ready, and I want the boys to be a surprise.

Looking back on Chapter 102, it took me a few times to see that Izuku was right outside the window when Ochako was in midair. Okay, you can't say 'It's not like that.' and look out a window only to see that the person in question just happens to be out there. I don't think it works that way. But you can tell me in the reviews. L8r!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the next one. I'm really excited about this story, I'll try to make it at least 5 chapters. I'm just having trouble thinking about where the date should take place. And I think I have an idea of what their classmates' advice would be on the situation. Let's see if you agree.

The next day came and people were excited for one of two very different reasons involving the same lucky guy. Either getting a chance to compete with, or in this case, against Deku or his date with Ochako Uraraka. He had reluctantly kept from from a few people except Eijiro. He couldn't believe he was about to ask the other guys in Class 1-A for… dating advice. He thought it would be for the best if he didn't tell either Shoto Todoroki or his childhood bully, Katsuki Bakugo.

Knowing Katsuki, he'd probably blow him up if he got too close to him, or even if he found out he had a girlfriend. As for Shoto, he would be either uninterested or probably not have the best tips. Izuku managed to get through another rough day without drawing too much attention. He gathered only a few of the guys including Kirishima to reveal the big news.

"Ojiro, Kaminari, Mineta, Aoyama, and Sero. Kirishima and I have brought you here to tell you something surprising. All right, yesterday when I was talking to Uraraka, I may have asked her out on a date." Izuku seemed nervous about his situation. Eijiro could only look ahead and notice the shock and awe in the others.

Sero and Ojiro didn't think much of it, Aoyama started glistening even brighter, and Kaminari and Mineta were mouth agape and completely shocked.

"What freakin' gives, man? How did you be the first one in our class to reel in a girl?" Denki freaked out.

"It didn't happen that way! We were talking and she asked if I could hang out and when she wanted to make the plans, I kinda made it into a date myself."

"Don't feel so bad about it." said Ojiro. "I was planning on asking out Hagakure myself, but I guess it's okay you asked out Uraraka first."

"Wait, you and Hagakure?"

"Okay, how long has this been happening?" the shortest one called out.

"And of all of us, why you?" asked Kirishima.

"I wish I knew. I mean, I know I can't see her, but I would like to know what she sees in me. You think I couldn't tell she's been giving me the eye?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, think you can tell me how it happened? I mean how you asked her or how she asked you. Maybe it'll help me make my move."

"I don't even know what happened. The words just came out, and the next thing I know, I have a date and I don't know what to do!" It was clear to everyone Izuku was freaking out.

"Here's what you do, pal." The redhead was simply flexing. "See, manly is the magic word when it comes to stuff like this. You gotta show her you're strong."

"Au contraire." the sparkling blonde replied. "Strength can't possibly compare to dazzling radiance. You see, a fair lady is more Interested in brightness. Midoriya, at first you tried to shine brightly, but didn't really sparkle, now you're the shining star of the class. As for Ojiro, a martial artist with lightning fast movements and a tail for a Quirk, perhaps there's a way for you to dazzle your invisible cherie with your natural talents."

"Well, lightning and stuff like that is my forte. Maybe I can help." the black striped blonde displayed his Quirk.

"I still can't believe both of you!" Minoru exclaimed. "I get that Uraraka looks nice in anything, but do you have any idea how good you've got it with an invisible chick?!"

Just then, another classmate came onto the scene.

"Ah, Midoriya. Just who I was looking for." Mina was rather ecstatic.

"Me?"

"I couldn't help but overhear. Looks like we have two hopeful romantics in the class."

Ojiro was in complete shock. "Does Hagakure know? She's not standing here, is she?"

The pink girl couldn't help but laugh. "No, you're good. But I'm more concerned with 'Deku' here. Yeah, she told me the story behind the name."

 **Earlier...**

 _'Tell me. Why do you and Bakugo call Midoriya 'Deku'?'_

 _'I may as well tell you the story,_ _so gather around. You see, Deku and Bakugo have known each other a long time and the name was originally an insult to belittle him.' Uraraka told them._

 _'So that's it. Because when he made it his hero name, he made it sound like it haunted him, but you turned it around for him?' Yaoyoruzu was convinced._

 _'I told him I liked the name anyway and not once did I think the name of meaning 'useless' or 'one who can't do anything'. To be honest, at that moment, I almost felt my heart swell up, like I was glad for him.'_

 _'Man, if you had beaten Bakugo the at the Sports Festival, how would Midoriya have felt?' Jiro added._

 _'Maybe you would have been going out even sooner.' Tsu saw that the brunette was reliving the moments she had with the nervous Izuku._

 _'That could've been the confidence boost I needed...'_

 **Back with Izuku and the others...**

"That's why I'm here. I'll make sure you're ready for this date. I'm not crazy about some of the advice you've been getting."

"And why's that?" Sero questioned.

"You don't need to dazzle so blindly or show off in any way like how strong you are."

"Come on, Midoriya may be as manly as me, maybe even more. You really think he needs anything else?" the redhead asked.

"There's more to it than just manliness or muscles, and not all women respond to that. I'll tell you what you need to know about romance. Don't worry, you're in good hands. I can make anything into a love story."

"If you don't mind, Ashido, I'll go and see Uraraka myself." said Yuuga.

"Why do that?"

"I'm the one who predicted this would happen. Back in the forest, I noticed she was distressed. Then it occurred to me. She was thinking about you, Midoriya. I'm sure her heart was asking 'What would Deku do?'."

"Hey, can't you talk to Iida about this?" Sero asked Deku.

"They both hang around Uraraka the most, won't it be a bit strange?" Mineta thought.

"Not at all. I don't think he was interested. He seems devoted to becoming a hero who can surpass his brother since he was struck down by Stain and had to retire." Deku reminded them.

"You know, Midoriya, I noticed she liked someone, but wasn't sure if it was you or Iida. To be honest, after hearing all the times you spent together, I'm glad it's you." Mina got a bit too close bringing their hands together.

Izuku of course felt more nervous as the heat got turned up. Just the thought that someone thought so highly of him. Trying to come back from his reddened composure, he realized what to do next.

"All right, Ashido, I'm ready to talk to Iida." he sounded more confident.

"Isn't that him now?" Ojiro looked ahead.

It was indeed the high speed class rep himself.

Deku stood his ground. "Iida."

"Midoriya?" Tenya was rather unsure of what was happening.

"Can we talk?"

Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger. How will Tenya handle Izuku dating Ochako? I'll try to make this as long as possible without dragging it out. I'm working on another MHA fic right now. The first chapter should be out today or tomorrow. Keep reading and I'll be back with more.


	4. Chapter 4

After three chapters of my third MHA story, The Green Knight, I've decided to continue this story, too. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about 'How Was School Today?'. I just wanted to spend some time working on these two fics first.

This time, Izuku confronts Tenya about dating their close friend. At the same time, the other guys start preparing for their shot against Deku after taking shots at each other.

The air around Izuku intensified. How was he going to tell one of his first real friends at U.A. that his awkwardness landed him a date with the girl they both hang out with? At the same time, some of the other girls from Class 1-A heard about the rising star's two very different predicaments.

Kyoka Jiro's Quirk could allow her to plug her earlobes into solid objects and hear any noises from the other side. It seemed she wasn't the only one interested seeing that Hagakure was with her. Momo and Tsu didn't seem interested in prying, but still wanted to know what was happening. Ochako still tried to mentally recover from the shock she was in.

"Come on, what's the holdup? What's everyone saying?" Tooru sounded anxious.

"It seems the boys are coming up with some kind of free for all amongst each other, and the winner gets a shot at fighting Midoriya." said Jiro.

'Deku has to fight against everyone?' Uraraka felt tense as her heart sank after the thought that eveyone in the class wanted a shot at him.

"What about the date? How did everyone react?" Tsuyu asked.

"Ha. Kaminari and Mineta were totally freaking out." Kyoka had to laugh. "The other guys seemed okay with it, especially Ojiro."

"Ojiro? There? With Midoriya? Is he going to be fighting in this free for all?"

"Yeah, he's one of them, all right. Speaking of which, is there something going on between you? Something that maybe you're not telling us? Because when Ashido mentioned your name, he sounded nervous. Seems to me like he thought you were going to be in the room. He said something about how he was happy Midoriya asked out Uraraka."

Tooru couldn't take it. "Okay, okay! There is something happening with us. I've noticed Ojiro getting nervous around me, I think he's been trying to ask me out on a date for a while."

"That's not so bad. Way to go, girl. It seems Midoriya gave him the confidence he needs. All you have to do is accept."

The invisible girl managed to calmly exhale. "I can do that."

"Wait, someone just walked in."

"Who is it?" Tsu hopped over.

Kyoka seemed intrigued. "No way. It's Iida."

Hearing everything, Uraraka rushed over much to everyone's surprise.

"The tension rises. Two friends stand on opposite ends with not just a girl on the line, but the one girl they spend the most time with." Momo seemed intrigued yet unsure how things would play out.

"Yeah, I don't think Iida feels the same way Midoriya does about Uraraka. Wait, he just wants to talk to him."

 **Back to the guys and Mina...**

"Can we talk?" Midoriya shook lightly in his steadfast.

"Sure." Tenya responded.

"If everyone wants to stay and listen, that's all right. Iida, this is important."

"Important? This doesn't sound much like you." Iida stood perplexed.

"When I was talking to Uraraka yesterday, she asked if I wasn't too busy. Things escalated too quickly for me and n-now… I ended up making a d-date with her."

"A date? I see. You do have sort of an effect on her. I noticed it when she fought me in the Battle Trial, and again against Bakugo at the U.A. Sports Festival. Also, when she first referred to you as Deku, I didn't really understand it at first."

Deku still shook lightly. "Listen, this doesn't change anything. The three of us are still as close as ever. So please don't think of yourself as a third wheel."

"I thank you, Midoriya. Once again, you've prove yourself a man among men." Tenya seemed pleased to aid him.

"You're okay with this?" Izuku felt the pressure lighten up.

"Why yes. In fact, I'd like to see if you're ready."

"That's not all, didn't you hear about what were planning?" Mineta added.

"Something to do with Midoriya, I'm assuming."

"Well, you know how nobody cleared that obstacle course yesterday? That was when some of us were thinking. A few of us guys should fight it out and the winner gets to challenge him." said Sero.

"Fascinating. Not something I'd compete in, but why?" The speed type hero seemed puzzled.

"This guy managed to hold his own against overwhelming odds. He may not have always come out on top, but he's still an inspiration." the adhesive hero continued.

"Might I ask who is fighting?"

"Just five of us, man; me, Shoji, Sato, Kirishima and Tokoyami." said Mashirao.

"I'm surprised of the absence of Bakugo or Todoroki."

"Yeah, we don't think Todoroki would be up for it and Bakugo will just slam everyone into the dirt and take whatever pent up anger that's left out on him." said Minoru.

Deku stood firm. "Which is why I suggest we do this the day after the date. If I'm doing this, I'd like to have a great time with her and still be in one piece."

"No problem. You enjoy your time with Uraraka, then get ready because we're going all out." Eijiro added.

"It looks like Iida and I will handle Midoriya from here." Mina perked up.

"And I'll go and find Uraraka." Yuuga set out.

After listening in and hearing everything, Jiro knew what to do next.

"Okay. Aoyama is heading towards Uraraka and Ashido is still with Midoriya. He claims that he predicted this would happen."

"Maybe I should talk to Ojiro. I know I said I'd help you out, Uraraka, but.." Tooru seemed on edge.

"If you think it's a good idea." The rocker girl told her.

 **A bit later…**

The transparent girl was slowly making her way to the tailed fighter and electricity user. They seemed to be talking about something. She tried to listen in.

"So, Kaminari. You say you can get me ready for the big fight?" asked Mashirao.

"Yeah. Since you seem to rely on swiftness, you need to make your movements more precise. In other words, lightning fast." Denki sounded like he wanted to lend a hand.

'Why's Kaminari helping out Ojiro?' She didn't want to get too close.

"I am a martial artist, so it's important for me to have speed and accuracy, not just power. But how can you forsee this?"

"Don't worry. I'll help ya." Small sparks shot up from his hand.

'He seems busy right now. Maybe I'll ask him later.' Tooru could only observe from afar before meeting with Yuuga and Ochako.

At the same time, Tokoyami was under the trees with the most shade. He noticed Eijiro while shrouded by Dark Shadow.

"Kirishima, have a moment?"

"Tokoyami? Let me guess, you need someone to spar with."

"Seeing as how Midoriya made use of our Quirks optional, we really should."

Shoji and Sato had different ways of preparing. The muscled confectioner was trying to find a way to use fewer grams of sugar so he wouldn't slow down too easily. While maintaining his form, he was deep in thought over his predicament. And the multi armed strong man was taking in the scenery thinking about what he's been through and why he agreed to this upcoming brawl.

Mina and Tenya decided to lay it on the line to help out Izuku. The successor to the number one hero was in for quite the experience. Not only was one of his closest friends willing to lend a hand, but even the girl who called out Ochako on the fact she liked him. Not to mention he had to prepare for the brawl himself. He could only think one thing.

 _'I'm ready for anything. I started this and I tend to go through with it.'_

That was a fun chapter to write. Also, one thing I forgot to mention last time, I believe there's only one Ojiro x Hagakure fic on this site, I'm considering a spinoff. Just answer this question for me. Should Ojiro ask out Hagakure?

I'd like to finish in three, maybe four more chapters. Oh, and I already have the perfect spot for the date. Next time, Mina goes into a style frenzy and Tenya tests the always timid Deku's confidence. Also, Tooru and Yuuga attempt to prepare Ochako for her moment of truth with the guy who's always there for her.

That being said, thanks for reading and stick around for more.


	5. Chapter 5

After reading a recent izuocha fic on this site, I decided to jump back into writing this. We're going to first focus on Izuku and Ochako getting ready for the big date. Tenya and Mina may be a bit over the top, bringing up his past and possibilities for this important relationship in the future.

From the big classmate room reveal, Ashido and Iida knew Izuku's room was All Might central. As the two were with Deku trying to come up with a plan for the date, he still couldn't believe the others were still interested in getting him through his self doubt. The pink girl was scavenging through the emotional teen's closet in hopes of finding anything. The speed type friend was simply fascinated by all the All Might memorabilia and how someone as timid yet brave as Midoriya could be his biggest fan.

"So, Midoriya. I'll ask you a few questions about your past before U.A. and maybe I can understand a bit more about you." said Tenya.

"I guess it's okay, I mean I don't really like talking about how things were before U.A." Izuku felt slightly down.

"I remember that some people from the entry exams thinking that it was unlikely someone with a Quirk like yours could get rattled so easily. But I feel like even if you can be the most nervous, you're also the most daring. When did such bravery begin to settle in?"

"Let's see. I would have to say as I was getting ready for the tests is when it started, but I started to really feel it for the first time when my Quirk almost leveled that building."

"That was when you were teamed up with Uraraka and I was with Bakugo. Speaking of which, Yaoyorozu mentioned a grudge he might have had. Any light you can shed on that?"

Midoriya went from just feeling down to a complete slump.

"Yeah, now that I understand how the name Deku got started? 'One who can't do anything'? That's just plain mean, even for kids." Mina added.

"The grudge I want to say goes back to when he first got his Quirk. He probably can't stand me for what happened in that building, forcing Todoroki to use his fire half, and my new costume upgrades. Every time it feels like I get one step ahead of him, he can't fathom it."

"So he changed after getting his Quirk. That's why he feels like he deserves to be better than everyone else." The speed Quirk user pieced together. "Try and cheer up, Midoriya. You're in the big leagues and you stood up to him a few times already."

"Don't forget, Uraraka almost beat him at Sports Day. And you have perfect chemistry together." The pink girl added.

"Me and Uraraka, you think we can really be a perfect match?" The successor slightly perked back up.

"I've seen the way you both are together; you're all twitchy and she's in knots when someone brings up your name. I mean _anyone_. There was even one time, when we coming up with our signature moves, I noticed she was distressed. Thinking about you, no doubt." Mina couldn't help but laugh while she talked. "When I asked her who she liked, you or Iida, she was spinning in midair due to her Quirk and I just wanted to know so badly. I told the others, I can make anything look and feel like a love story."

Izuku was completely flushed. He hadn't even begun to think about how she felt towards him. It was almost too much for the successor to handle. He was as lit up when Ochako told him she liked the name Deku. A light laugh and it felt like he'd collapse right there, much to Tenya's shock as he saw him nearly fall. (Quick note: I'm sure we all remember that scene and his priceless reaction. 'Deku it is!')

She just might have found what she was looking for. "This is it!" She laid out a few things on Deku's bed. "Okay, this is a great look. For someone as plain as you are, this will really be a step in the right direction."

"The way I see it, just be as confident as you always are, and you'll have nothing to worry about." said Tenya.

"The same confidence that's brought me to where I am now. That's what she wants."

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Mina wondered.

"I thought about it. Maybe just a few places around my old neighborhood."

"I like it. Any place particularly?"

"Not too sure. Maybe just walk around and take in the sights?" 'There is one place I think would be perfect for the end of our date. But I can't tell Ashido that. She'll start asking too many questions.'

"'Kay, just stay right there and…" Mina was seeing if the style really worked for Deku. "I think you're ready, Midoriya! This style will help with it."

"I think it's a great idea. Having Uraraka see what it was like before we arrived here. I know that Bakugo was also a big part of your many years of torment, but you've moved past the pain." Iida stood strong.

"It's fine. I'm not worried about that." 'All I need to do is prepare mentally in the meantime.' Izuku felt ready. Not entirely ready, but good about how he felt.

 **On the other end of Heights Alliance**

Ochako was trying to maintain her composure as she saw a certain sparkling blonde approaching. She could only move forward as she felt someone moving her forward, or at least trying to.

"Aoyama?"

"Just came by to make sure you're okay with this date. Who knows what Ashido is putting Midoriya through right now?" The blonde could see she wasn't alone.

"I was nervous at first, but I'm hoping this'll be fine."

"Most of us could tell that you've liked Midoriya from the start." Hagakure added.

"That reminds me. What about you and Ojiro?"

The invisible girl seemed nervous. "I wanted to talk to him, but he seemed busy with Kaminari. I think he's helping him get ready for the big fight with the others."

"Try walking up to him before anyone else can. You can get him to ask you out then."

"If you have your date before the fight, Uraraka, I'm fine with asking having our date after."

"I'll talk to Deku tomorrow and see when we should have it set."

"We'll help you get ready."

"Okay..."

"First, let's go over yours and Midoriya's history."

"Good idea. Maybe we can come up with something you can do together. You met at the exams, right?"

"Right. Then on the first day when we were introduced, I told him I liked the name 'Deku' for him. Then, I guess I was excited to be paired with him against Iida and Bakugo that one time. Even though I wasn't alone, I did go and see Deku after his fight with Todoroki."

"Who else was there?"

"Iida, Mineta and Tsu."

"Then there was also the time where you looked a bit unstable during the villain attack in the forest. Did something happen?"

"There was this one girl, she seemed interested in Deku."

"Oh, you mean that crazy blonde girl you and Tsuyu faced?"

"She said something about loving love stories and referred to us as 'girls in love'. I didn't get it at first, but I realized she also likes Deku." The chestnut haired girl started shaking. "Just thinking what she would have done to him… She knew I wanted to be like him. I have to be strong. It's what he would have wanted. I will be a strong hero like Deku, and that strength will surely come from love. What do you say we get started?"

"Attagirl! Lets go. What are some of your favorite places to go?"

"I just enjoy looking around. I don't really have an ideal place. I thought we could just hang around the mall or something."

"That's not so bad. I think Mina might know a nice coffee shop nearby."

"Uh, I don't think Deku drinks coffee, and last time I checked, I don't either. But I do know a place with great shakes." She thought of the two of them with only one shake and two straws between them.

"Uraraka, you all right?"

"What about asking him to meet his family?"

"I don't know. That might be rushing things a bit. Maybe save that for date number two?"

"Guess so."

"I'm sure Midoriya has a few places in mind, but this is a good start. What about somewhere that has a magnificent view?" Aoyama seemed intrigued.

"I'll be sure to ask him."

 **The next day**

Izuku and Ochako tried to find time during the day to go over their plans, but everyone else kept getting between them. Mina asked about the girl from the League of Villains who called her out on liking Deku as much as she did. Ojiro asked the messy head of hair if he can work up the nerve to ask out his invisible interest. Todoroki even found out about the fights that the guys were having and it seemed like he wasn't interested. But he couldn't help but ask, why go through with it? What was so important to Izuku that he'd want to face off against the others like this. But then…

"Midoriya, what's this I hear about a date?" asked Shoto.

Deku froze. "You heard about that?"

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know I'll be watching the fighting, and I'm sure Uraraka will, too. I must ask. Why not include Bakugo?" the half-cold, half-hot hero asked.

"Well, you and Kacchan were the Sports Festival finalists. Even though our top 8 match was the talk of the event, I didn't want the others to seem intimidated since you're still the strongest in the class."

"Makes sense. It's good that you're motivating everyone. Kind of like what All Might would do."

Time had finally come. The nervous successor and zero gravity nice girl were finally alone.

"Uraraka."

"Hey there, Deku. I was hoping to talk about our date-"

Izuku felt like he just had to blurt it out. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What should we do… and where should we go?"

Okay, I'm ending it here. Want more? Leave your thoughts and favorite/follow. Show your love as fellow izuocha readers. Next chapter, preparations are made for our couple and we look into everyone else getting pumped for all the fighting. The date chapter itself might be a bit hard right now, so I may need your help for this one. One last thing, the possibility of an Ojiro x Hagakure spinoff is still up in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Took me long enough. You wanted more, you demanded more, you got more! Continue to show your love as izuocha readers. Instead of the date being three chapters, I might reduce it to 2. In this one, preparations are made, the date somewhat begins, and we even check in on the others preparing for their shot at Deku.

Izuku and Ochako simply stood there, both unsure of what to say. Both wanted to be the first, but Deku just blurted out what he thought would work.

"How about we stroll through my old neighborhood?"

"Okay, there should be a lot of great places to see. I know a few places in the area, but never been. Should be fun."

"It'll be great! Maybe walk around the mall a bit?" the successor seemed nervous again.

The nice girl could only shake lightly. "Sounds like a fun time, Deku."

"Uraraka?" He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Something wrong?" Uraraka realized something felt off.

"I thought about this for a long time, maybe go over the spots in the mall we head towards?"

"No need to sound nervous. We have plenty of time to do plenty of fun stuff." she assured him.

'Do I tell her now about the surprise location or wait for the day? Maybe I should hold out on telling her. If I did, it'd probably only excite her to the point where she only focuses on the surprise.' "Sure, talk in between classes?"

"No problem." Both seemed more relaxed after talking things over. Until… "Deku, I heard about something that was going to happen. Sounds like a few of the others want a chance to fight you?"

Izuku suddenly felt hesitant. 'Crap, I forgot. The news must've spread to the whole class by now. She's probably nervous about all the fighting now. Gotta cheer her up somehow. I know…!' "We decided to hold the fighting until after the date." he blurted out.

"Oh, okay then. That's kind of a relief." Ochako sounded lighter.

Aoyama and Iida noticed that the couple were talking very secretly and decided not to inform Ashido or Hagakure. Others that may have noticed throughout the day didn't really make much of it. The ones who would face each other for a shot at Deku looked over at him with determination.

As the day came to an end, the fighters sought out ways to overcome each other. Kaminari and Ojiro faced off as usual.

"You sure about this?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, man. I need my moves to be as fast as yours." the static user called out. "It's not enough to just shock with electricity, I want to have my movements be as electric as my Quirk."

Elsewhere, Rikido was going over his new way to bring out his Quirk. Trying to convert the right amount of blood sugar that was lower than usual was hard, but not impossible. Tokoyami and Kirishima met up hoping to bring out their own strengths as well as their Quirks if things didn't go too well. The bird headed hero knew he was struggling with Dark Shadow, so he focused on his physical prowess. The redhead also realized his hardening could only help so much, and being the manliest one in Class 1-A, he had to show he could hold his own. Shoji remained on the track area a bit longer. He was able to use his natural senses to attempt to enhance his duplication Quirk. Seemed like the preparations were going smoothly, except for one.

Izuku was stricken with nerves; both about the date and his well being after fighting multiple classmates. But trying to talk things over with Iida and Uraraka did help somewhat.

"So you actually agreed to this spectacle, Midoriya? No wonder you seem on edge…" Tenya said.

"But Deku said the fighting is held off until the day after the date." Ochako added.

"We all thought it was for the best." Deku stopped feeling anxious.

"Deku… Maybe we should have the date tomorrow."

"That'd be great. That way I can make sure everyone's ready and I can take some of the edge off."

"I'll check in on the others for you, Midoriya. You should really focus on settling your nerves before the big day." Iida seemed ready to inform the others.

"Got it."

The two remaining friends seemed set on their plans. Iida rushed around to find the ones who openly challenged Izuku. Ojiro was the first one, and he was surprised the date was so sudden. They both decided to fan out and find the others who were competing and let the know Izuku's date was tomorrow.

Feeling better after getting everything out with his close friends, Izuku was ready for what would happen. Avoiding any unnecessary attention, he easily slid past everyone. Thinking the rest of the class would want details about the date, he worried that the others might offer a few changes. He wanted to make this special in his own way.

Then the morning came. Deku was going over some last minute details with Mina. She seemed as chipper as usual, maybe more. She did see this day coming, after all.

"So, Midoriya. You still feeling nervous?" the pink girl asked.

"Not as much as I was yesterday. I spent most of the day talking to Uraraka about what we're doing."

"Okay, I thought I noticed both of you being so secretive."

"I say, you should ease up a bit more." Yuuga appeared.

"Aoyama?"

"You know, I was checking in on Uraraka. She seems rather relaxed."

"Well… Today's the day."

"Today? I'm so excited!" Mina couldn't contain herself.

"My, my. You sure you're ready?" the sparkling blonde added.

"Of course I am. Iida already told Kirishima and the others competing. I wonder if Uraraka told anyone else. If anyone, my guess is Tsu."

"If she tells me, I'll still be excited."

The news about the date reached most of the class by half way through the day. But everyone was anxious about the big brawl between the best of the class.

"Anything you want to tell us, Uraraka?" asked Kyoka.

"You mean about the date? Iida, Deku and I talked last night and we decided. It's today."

"She already told me." Asui said.

"And Midoriya told me. I'm still brimming with happiness." Mina chimed in.

"And the blowout between the boys will be tomorrow."

"Do we place our bets today or tomorrow?" Tsu pondered.

"Oh, there he is. I should go over and say hi." Ochako shyly inched toward him.

"I don't get it. She's not nervous in danger, but one look at Midoriya, she's a regular tomato." The rocker girl was simply amazed.

 **At the same time**

"Hey there, Midoriya! You ready?" Ojiro walked up.

"About today? Yes. Tomorrow? Maybe… It's that the entire class has seats to this thing, but I'm just glad we decided not to tell Mr. Aizawa or All Might."

"You've got nothing to worry about. Everyone saw you at Sports Day and we know that you can take a beating. Or..."

"Or is it because of… Uraraka?" a familiar voice rang out, but the boys looked around to see it was Hagakure sneaking up on them.

"Uh… Hey there, Hagakure…" the tailed fighter smiled nervously.

"Uraraka, huh? You mean how she probably feels about me doing this, and the thought of me getting badly hurt just to see how well I can hold out against everyone else? Now that I can slightly use my Quirk so that I don't break anything, I began to feel better, like I can handle anything. I'm the one who said 'it's a date', so I'm doing this." Deku ended sounding brimming.

"That's the way. Hey, here she comes." Unable to contain herself, the invisible girl wanted to see some sparks between the two before the date as she hid behind Ojiro.

"Uraraka."

"Hi there, Deku."

Ojiro was sure to keep a close eye on the successor and take a few notes of his own. Just then, he noticed the girl he liked getting a little too giddy.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the tailed one smirked.

"Of course I am. This is a big deal." she retorted.

It felt like both of them were getting the most random looks all day. Few were pleased for the happy couple while others were envious or had nothing to say or didn't think much of it. At the end of it all, most of the guys in the class met behind Heights Alliance.

Deku was in his new threads. He was surprised by the new look. Sporting a shamrock green vest over a silver short sleeve shirt. Ordinary blue pants, as ordinary as he was and his trademark shoes. The guys he called behind Heights Alliance were surprised he cleans up to nicely for someone so plain.

Mashirao was the first one to say something. "Way to look your best for your girl, Midoriya!" Just seeing Izuku sharply dressed gave him the idea to see if he had something stylish to wear on his date with Tooru.

"I'm sure people would disagree, but my manliness is finally rubbing off on you." Kirishima added.

"Okay, guys, this is important. You probably know by now I only have a few minutes to say this before my date. Is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

"We're ready, aren't we?" Sato questioned.

"This is great. Just the guys going at it. The way it should be." Eijiro seemed psyched.

"We're good on this end, Midoriya. You should hurry and meet Uraraka." Tenya sent him off.

"Got it. Thanks, Iida, for understanding why I'm doing this." Deku took off.

"Yeah, go get her!" Minoru shouted out.

"You'll be fine." nodded Tokoyami.

"Tell us how it went, got it?" Denki waved.

"Sure thing!" the successor knew what he had to do. He ran past a few other classmates including a few of the girls and Todoroki. Just then, he noticed only her. A pink striped shirt with a long sky blue skirt and knee highs. Mesmerized, he slowly walked toward her.

Uraraka was walking around the front of the dorms in hopes of running into Izuku.

"Sure hope he's okay." she thought.

Out of nowhere…

"Uraraka, I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"No, not really."

Deku happened to gaze and rub the back of his head still fixated. "You sure look nice..."

All Ochako could only stare at her stylish date as she tried not to inch backwards. "So do you... How about we head out?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Excited and nervous, he reached for her hand as they walked off.

Izuku knew the station routine inside and out. He determined that the right train would bring them to where he had the day planned out. With that, they had arrived.

His usual grin just appeared. "This is it. The place where it all began."

 **Bonus scene**

Mina saw the awkwardness between the class lovebirds. She just had to snap a pic of the moment. Tsu walked over. She noticed the sound of the camera shutter. She actually liked the angle the shot was taken in and how they looked at each other.

"What will you do with that pic, Mina?" she wondered.

"I've got a great idea. You should get this too. Some of my contacts are in for a surprise." The acidic classmate seemed to happy as she typed the description. "Okay. How about this, Tsu? Classmates head out on their first date. #cutestcouple

Suddenly, Tsu's phone rang. She saw the pic on her screen. "By the way, how many of us got this?"

"About half of the class and a few personal friends. They're all going to love this!"

Not the best ending, but I need to really think about how the rest of the date is going to play out, even though I already know how the date ends before I even started writing it. And I have other stories to update, but this isn't finished yet. Only three chapters left. IzuOcha readers, continue to show your support and I'll keep writing.


End file.
